Discovery
by ALamePerson
Summary: An oneshot about Billy and Kiri discovers certain things about each other. How a conversation about kids leads to something else. Billy x Kiri


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop.**

**Author's notes : Hi hi, This is my second fanfic! Hope you enjoy it. I noticed that's not a lot of Billy x Kiri stories, so i wrote this! Enjoy! Maybe slight OOCness. ****forgive me!**

**Discovering their other side.**

Kiri for one is not the type to display any emotions so easily. But the scene before her was making her unwillingly smile.

In front of her was Billy, rolling and tumbling around in playground playing (More like being tortured) with a few children. He was laughing, which is surprisingly, something he rarely does. Sure, he smiles and smirks buy laughing, is a completely different thing.

Kiri noticed how good he is with kids and nevertheless, failed to notice that she had been standing there and staring at him for 15 minutes. She broke into a small laugh which she managed to hide behind her hand when she saw one of the kids hit Billy in his head. Still, that was enough for the 18 year old pro to notice her presence.

He froze. Billy Iketani is not one to look uncool. And right now, he looks really uncool.

He immediately stood up and dusted the dirt in his clothes and walked towards Kiri after waving a short good bye to the kids.

"Kiri. Ah, how long… have you been here?" He asked cautiously. And kinda suspicious too – Kiri is smiling at him, really genuinely.

"…" She pondered for a while before realizing she had been there for around a little too long. "1….5 minutes…" She lowered her head and blushed in silent.

Ok, this is definitely getting too weird for comfort. First, she laughs, and then she blushes? He was too busy absorbing this scene that is so rare, that he did not really hear what she had just said. He brushes it off and decided to continue the conversation.

"So… You've seen me over there… Looking…" He finished with a bit of question intended, hoping Kiri would continue the sentence for him.

"Ah… Cool?" She smiles again. And she realized that she has been doing a lot of smiling lately whenever she is around him. "I didn't know you like kids that much."

"Well, I've always like kids and small animals… I know I don't look like the type to be but… I really like them. They're really cute, and really active… And they're so loveable, and and they…" He trailed off, he just really like them.

Kiri listened quietly, finding it interesting that such a young hair genius would have such a cute and talkative side to him. But then, she wondered, what else he would like.

"Billy…" She interrupted him. "What type of girls do you like?"

That stunned Billy. He stopped his speech about why small and cute things are so loveable. "What?"

"I mean, you said you like cute and active things. Does this apply to the type of girls you like?" She was really curious, more curious than anything she had ever felt, but she still managed to ask him in her usual straight face.

That completely caught Billy off guard. He did not know how to answer her. He just blushes and answers her really honestly.

"No, it does not… Apparently, the girl I like now… Her looks, when I saw her for the first time, she was really plain, but now, I think that she looks really cute even though she did not change her appearance at all. She doesn't smile or laugh that often, but when she does, it really makes me happy as she looks really beautiful. She's not active and sometimes slow. But when she's doing something that she believes in, like making others beautiful, she really serious and put her all. She's talented in hairstyling and strong; she does not let little things get to her. It just makes me stronger… And happier…" Billy's face was as red as a tomato when he finishes. It almost felt like he was confessing.

"So… You have someone you like?" Kiri did not know why she likes to smile in front of Billy lately, but now, judging from the pain she felt when she heard he already likes someone, she understood very clearly. But it may be too late to realize it, it seems, Kiri was really… Sad.

"Wait… Kiri?" Billy thought that it was obvious enough who he was describing. And now, she is looking really sad… It was not like Kiri to show emotion, no it was just not her style. He did not know what to do, he did not know why she was sad. Then he suddenly remembers something.

"Wait here for a while." Billy runs off to his bag which was abandoned on a nearby bench. He digs out something and hands it to Kiri.

"Here, this is for you. Please don't be sad anymore." He places a rose he had prepared the whole day for Kiri on her hand.

Kiri looks up and saw the bright rose on her hand. "Why do you give this to me? You should give it to the girl you like instead." She shoves it back to his hand.

A thought struck Billy. He finally understands that Kiri was sad because she thought he liked another girl. He laughs, and shoved the rose back to her.

"Kiri! This rose is for you! It has always belonged to you! And will always be!"

Kiri was In shock. "But… but… I.." And she was interrupted by a silent kiss on her lips by the other man.

That caused cheers from the kids at the playground but they did not care.

It was a peck on the lips, but that was more than enough to make her laugh. Billy laughs along with her. He felt like the luckiest man on Earth. He wanted to do it again, so he drives in and stole another kiss from her, but this time, it was longer.

After it was finished, both of them laughs.

"Here." Billy offers his hand to Kiri and she happily accepts it.

"Billy. Don't you have anything to say to me?" Kiri asks as she felt warmth in his bigger hand.

He smirks. "After I finished saying it, it's going to be you turn."

Kiri nods.

"Well… I… Really… Like… Like… You…" Surprisingly, Billy blushed, he had never said this sentence to another other people before.

He listens to the other girl repeating the sentence he had just said, and wonders how a strange conversation about cute and adorable things ends up in this happy ending.

Maybe, in his mind, he had already discovered that Kiri is the most adorable and cutest person he had ever seen, is the reason.

He can't help but smile.


End file.
